


There's nothing holding us here

by TailorNorata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Soulmates, bc they really are idiots, they are such idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: “Will you let me in maybe? It’s not exactly a topic for a public hallway.”Peter contemplated.He was curious why Stiles was there but he had decided to sever all ties to his old life by moving away.Allowing his soulmate in while he was packing to do exactly that wasn’t very consequent.





	There's nothing holding us here

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 3 of Steter Week: Soulmates/Mates AU

Peter heard a knock on his apartment door and froze in the middle of packing.

Really? Now?

 

He blinked. Then he blinked again.

There was another knock, this time more insistent.

 

With a deep sigh he put down the plate in his hand and walked towards the door while contemplating to just not open it and let whoever it was go find someone else to help with this week’s monster.

 

While getting closer though Peter recognized the rapid heartbeat in front of his door.

It stirred so many memories and feelings in him.

 

Most dominant he remembered the scent of herbs and ozone, of lingering adrenalin and something distinctly Stiles, that personal note that Peter associated with a warm, throaty laugh, genius ramblings and hours and hours of quiet but content togetherness while researching.

A scent that had always awoken a primal kind of ‘want’ in Peter. Not primarily sexual or even just physical, but raw, genuine want, across all aspects.

A scent Peter had not had in his nose for months and yet it’s memory was everlasting.

 

The moment he had recognized it was Stiles Peter could not have done anything but open the door. He needed to see him one last time, hear him talk, breath, exist! 

He needed to take in his scent one last time, saving the memory for particularly bad days. Days on which he could not keep himself from thinking about what might have been if he had met his soulmate under other circumstances.

 

He opened the door and was greeted with a wide grin and that mischievous gleam in the younger man’s eyes.

“I knew you were just ignoring the knocking. That’s so rude.”

 

Peter had the urge to pull Stiles close and bury his nose in the crook of that long, dotted neck. 

He crossed his arms and did his best not to show anything on his face.

“What are you doing here Stiles?”

 

Aren’t you supposed to be learning for your finals right now?

Was the question Peter was basically asking.

 

Stiles showed Peter a ring, a silver snake curling around a simple but beautiful amethyst.

The kind of ring a mage might get after graduation.

“I was able to prepone my exams since all my teachers attested to my outstanding work and talent. You have no idea how stoked I am to never have to go back to boring, fake Hogwarts.”

 

Peter could not hide a proud smile as he heard Stiles had finished his last year early, though he also couldn’t hide the sadness at leaving Stiles behind.

He was pretty much the only thing that had kept Peter in Beacon Hills for this long. 

 

But now Stiles was done with school and would fully move on to bigger, more exciting experiences and that was a good point for Peter to say goodbye to his old hometown as well.

 

“I am not surprised. You could take the world by storm if you wanted Darling.”

 

Stiles beamed at him before his smile got a little concerned.

“Are you okay Peter? You seem a little off.”

 

Peter only shrugged “I feel a bit melancholic, it happens.”

 

Stiles smiled more tightly, his lips pressed together.

“I am not just here to tell you I passed my finals and show you my graduation ring Peter.”

 

Peter nodded “I assumed.”

 

Stiles huffed a little frustrated.

 

 

“Will you let me in maybe? It’s not exactly a topic for a public hallway.”

  
Peter contemplated.

  
He was curious why Stiles was there but he had decided to sever all ties to his old life by moving away.  
Allowing his soulmate in while he was packing to do exactly that wasn’t very consequent.

 

He had taken too long to decide, which was a testament to how off his rhythm he felt with Stiles on his doorstep right now.

“Are you hiding a half naked booty call in there? What’s the matter Peter?”

 

Instead of answering that question Peter sighed and stepped aside for Stiles to pass him an enter the flat.

It wasn't like Stiles would give up before je knew the truth, so why fight it.

 

After he closed the door behind Stiles he turned around and didn’t have to guess why his soulmate was staring at him in concern.

The flat was mostly packed, with lots of stuff labeled ‘charity’ and roughly ten boxes labeled ‘books’ and two extra large suitcases that contained mostly the clothes Peter wanted to keep.

He also had a smaller suitcase and a shoulder bag ready to take to a motel for the last two or three days it’d take him to get rid of everything he wasn’t keeping.

Right now he was packing the last pieces of kitchenware into another box for charity and then he’d be done.

 

“Are you moving?” Stiles asked, his voice little more than an irritated, slightly hurt, breathed out whisper.

Peter crossed his arms again.

He had planned to move away now so he could avoid exactly this, having to explain his decision to anybody - especially Stiles. But of course Stiles had finished school early and found a way to make Peter’s goodbye as painful as possible.

“I think the answer to that question is very obvious Sweetheart” he retorted with more bitterness than he had intended to.

 

Stiles furrowed his brows.

"Where? Does your family have another house in the woods or did you find a nicer flat?"

 

Peter shook his head.

"I'm moving away from Beacon Hills."

 

He could see the incomprehension in then young mage’s eyes as he seemed to try and find an answer in Peter’s.

 

“Why? Why now?”

 

Peter shrugged.

“There is nothing holding me here anymore.”

 

Okay, Peter was a little surprised to see Stiles’ eyes get wet and hear his heart beat speed up, even his lower lip actually quivered a little.

 

It was tormentingly effective, all Peter wanted was to wrap Stiles up in his arms and tell him everything would be alright.

 

Stiles voice was confused and timid when he tried to speak again.

“I...I thought….”

 

 

Peter could not bare it, he cursed at himself internally and stepped towards Stiles, just stopping short of taking his hands.

 

“Stiles, listen. I know you’ve often come to me for advice and help, and I appreciate that. You were my connection to this excuse of a pack Scott has maintained over the years.

But Cora and Derek are down in South America, my old family home is just a burned out shell and my family’s territory hasn’t been ours in more than six years. And now you are finished with school and you won’t need me anymore, you know at least as much about magic and supernatural creatures as I do.”

 

Peter had not expected Stiles to actually start crying.

 

He seemed so lost, just staring at Peter, silently, as tears welled from his eyes and he pressed his lips together with a clearly angry line to his mouth.

 

“Were you planning on telling anybody? Were...were you planning on telling me?”

 

An apparently horrible realisation dawned on Stiles.

“Oh my g-... I was supposed to be in school for another three months...would I  **ever** have gotten to know? Were you planning to just vanish? Were you planning on not answering your phone if I tried calling you?”

 

He didn’t know what to say, Stiles was clearly hurt but Peter didn’t really understand. Stiles had always kept their relationship focused on research and magic, and the occasional movie night. 

And the last three years since Stiles had started learning magic in a proper school on the other side of the US those occasions had been heavily reduced as well.

It had been five months since they had last seen each other.

 

He decided to go with the truth, there was no need in lying to Stiles now.

“I’ve already bought a new sim card, I’d have tossed the old one on my way out of town.”

 

Stiles’ anger evaporated and he suddenly looked very fragile.

“But...the bite...you offered me a mating bite. You must have...felt it...you must know you and I are...connected.”

 

Peter finally understood why Stiles seemed to irritated.

 

With a deep sigh he leaned against the back of his old couch and rubbed his temples.

“So you know about that. To be clear, I offered you a claiming bite. It’d have been a sign of me staking a claim on you. You would have had every chance to reject me. A bite to actually bind us would have been on the neck...but since you know, you can probably understand there is no use for me to stay in a place that depresses me when the only person I stayed for is soon going to move away as well.”

 

 

Stiles seemed incredibly confused and still sad.

 

At least for a moment, then his expression got furious.

 

“I came back for you, asshole!”

 

Peter’s eyebrows shot up as Stiles clenched his fists.

 

“Why do you think I would move?!”

 

“There is nothing holding you here either” Peter blurted out before further explaining that statement.

 

“Scott and you have grown apart, he is building a family, you are clearly one of the most powerful magic users of your generation, you can’t stay in a middle of the woods town like Beacon Hills. Your dad is okay, he is married to Melissa, she is keeping him healthy. You have so much trauma connected to this place. Why wouldn’t you move?”

 

Stiles fists were still clenched and Peter didn’t even move when Stiles punched him square in the jaw.

Stiles hissed in pain but otherwise ignored his hand to go off on Peter.

“Because of fucking YOU! 

This is your hometown, your family was here for generations. 

I had no idea you stayed for me! 

I thought I’d come back, knock on your door, banter a little. Discuss the fact we are soulmates. Maybe fall in bed with you head over heels since I finally know, or thought I knew, my love for you might be reciprocated. Since you, you know, offered me a mating bite when we knew each other only for a hot second. 

But instead I find you packing...telling me there is nothing holding you here...and you didn’t even bother to ask yourself if I might want to stay in contact!”

 

Peter swallowed hard at how bitter Stiles sounded. 

The punch in the jaw didn’t hurt anymore but he still felt it emotionally. He felt Stiles’ frustration and pain.

 

After a moment of them just staring at each other Peter pushed himself off the wall and approached Stiles with hands lifted up, slowly.

Stiles allowed him to come closer and to take his hand to inspect it.

 

“Nothing broken” Peter murmured before starting to drain Stiles’ pain and speak his mind on what he had just heard.

 

“You learned to hide your feelings very well, even from werewolves, didn’t you?”

Stiles nodded slowly, staring at Peter with an unreadable expression and sharp eyes.

“I never for a second thought you much else than basic sympathy for me. There were some hints of arousal and appeciation, but nothing that wouldn't have been explained by the simple fact that you are a young man and I know I'm fairly easy on the eyes...

I will admit though, maybe I also didn't have faith in us having a chance and didn't see the signs that were there...I wish I had.

Six years are a long time to love someone and think they could never love you back.

I need you to understand though, this...what we are, or could be, it’s not soulmates in the way stories make it often out to be. 

We aren't star crossed lovers destined to only find happiness with each other.

Life isn't that clean cut, not even with magic.

But you already know that.

Us being soulmates mainly means we could be very happy together if our circumstances allowed it. 

It actually can happen with more than one person. 

I thought our circumstances just weren’t right...I am very sorry I was an idiot for simply assuming you’d move away after graduating. Though I still think you should. I hate the idea of you wasting your life and talent in Beacon Hills. Bigger things than this are waiting for you.”

 

Stiles snorted “Bigger than fighting a sentient, corrupted tree?”

 

Peter gave him a soft smile.

“Much bigger, I am certain.”

 

There was a pause in which Peter just held Stiles’ hand and drained the last bit of pain.

 

It was filled with the tension that had grown stronger and stronger between them.

 

They looked at each other differently, now that they knew how the other felt.

 

Eventually the pain was gone but Peter kept holding Stiles hand.

 

Stiles was the one to talk first.

“Where were you moving to? What was your plan?”

 

“I had planned to travel for a bit, maybe find myself a bad alpha to kill and thenI would have settled somewhere nice.”

 

Stiles gave Peter a hesitant smile.

“What if I told you that was exactly where I wanted to move too?”

 

~*~

 

Stiles leaned on the balcony of the flat they were renting and looked out over the Bosphorus. 

The Blue Mosque and the Galata Tower were visible in the distance. 

Everything was covered in snow, it was a ridiculously beautiful view. 

He shivered slightly and wrapped his hands tighter around the hot mug of coffee in his fingers, not willing to go inside again yet.

 

He heard Peter emerge from the bathroom and turned around to see his boyfriend steaming from the heat of the water.

 

With a wide smile Stiles came inside and closed the balcony doors behind him.

“How do you feel?”

 

Peter rolled his shoulders and smirked.

“Sane, just in case you were wondering.”

 

Stiles smirked back and put down his mug, because he knew that glinting in Peter’s eyes.

“Good.”

 

With a playful growl Peter grabbed Stiles around the middle and threw him on the bed.

 

Stiles gasped at the additional strength and then giggled.

 

In the blink of an eye Peter was over him, gently dragging his fingers over Stiles’ throat.

The blue of his eyes got drowned in the glowing red of an alpha and Stiles smiled.

Peter smiled too, showing off too many teeth for a human.

“Do you want the bite Stiles?”

Stiles exposed his neck to Peter without hesitation.

“Yes, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment if you feel like doing that, it makes me very happy!


End file.
